Change, Literally
by xXRiko-AyumiXx
Summary: Gaara is chased, and the the enemies deside to turn him into a girl! How different will his life be with this sudden change?
1. Chapter 1

Gaara is chased, and the the enemies deside to turn him into a girl! How different will his life be with this sudden change?

This is my first story! It has OC's in it, and therefore I decided to just write their names and all, but not one of those... LONG ones.

People that will appear (The most... frequent/important ones):

Gaara

Neji Hyuuga

Hinata Hyuuga

OC Profiles:

Name: Riko

Clan: Tokigawa

Blood Type: O

Looks: Dark brown long hair, dark green eyes, 'normal' skin

Name: Shin

Clan: Kurosawa

Blood Type: Unknown

Looks: Black short hair (with a tint of blue), orange eyes

Name: Yamato

Clan: Hyuuga

Blood Type: A

Looks: Blond/Brown hair (brown at the tips), white/lavender eyes

Just to make it easier for you guys to understand! There will be a link with how they look (Though it's in chibi forms... -.-)

Preview:

Gaara POV:

I'm running, I don't know where, but I know why. I'm being chased. I ran out of chakra long ago, these people are strong and the out-numbered me.

"Come here you brat!" _Damn, they caught onto me again._

I kept running until I came to a cliff, dead end. I turned around and saw five tall figures standing behing me, all of them were most probably male.

"There you are! Play along nicely and we'll let you go" I raised and eyebrow at the words _Do they think I'm a girl? Or gay? _I kept looking back to the end of the cliff.

"Well, you'll be the perfect person to test our gender-bender jutsu on!" My eyes widened _Gender-bender? Does that mean... Oh no! _

"Catch him!" In an instant two of them were behind me, they took a hold of my arms, and dragged me over to the other three. Two of them were making some sort of a seal, while the fifth was making the handsigns.

"Kai!" The fifth male hit my stomach and I felt a weird chakra flowing into me.

**Brat! What's happening here? Your organs are changing!**

_Like I know! They said something about gender-bender, but I seriously hope they didn't mean it._

**It's likely that they _did_ mean it, considering the fact that your organs are freaking changing, you idiot!**

_Oh shut it Shukaku_

I looked around trying to see their faces, but they were all covered up _Shit, there's no way I can stop this jutsu now._

The chakra stopped flowing, and I felt weird, lighter, but heavier. _What the heck happened to me? _Before I could even take a look at myself, one of them hit my neck and I lost counsciousness.

Author POV:

Early the next morning, Gaara slowly started to wake up. _Wha-what happened?_

**You were ambushed remember? After that some weird jutsu was placed on you, and your organs and looks changed!**

_What do you mean with 'looks changed'?_

**Well... See for yourself, the only thing you have to do is look down**

Gaara did as he was told, and his eyes widened, _by alot_, he had _breasts, _huge ones at that.

_Shukaku, I swear if this is some kind of a joke, I'll kill you_

**Sadly, it isn't! Those guys who ambushed you have made some sort of a jutsu, that can change a person's gender!**

_Oh damn_

Gaara didn't know what to do, he was really in trouble, or _she_ was really in trouble.

"What to do?" She said as she stood up.

**You can't go back to Suna, you might not have noticed, but those guys wore Suna hitai-ate's!**

_Oh man, then were do I go?_

**Konoha?**

Gaara thought about it for a moment, and then nodded _We'll go there_ He started running with his ninja speed towards Konoha, it would take him just about 4 days to reach the gates.


	2. Chapter 2

Author POV:

Gaara was still running towards Konoha, it had been two days. During those two days, he had had nothing to eat and no rest. When he suddenly heard something move in the bushes his instincts made him throw a kunai at the bushes.

"Hey!Hey!Hey! I'm only searching for food!" A blond boy around Gaara's age came out from the bushes holding the kunai Gaara had thrown at him.

"Eh? What's a girl doing out here all alone?" He asked, his white eyes reminding Gaara about someone _I swear I've seen a couple, or a lot, of white eyes in Konoha! _

"U-Uhm, I'm a kinda lost?" She said carefully, hoping that the boy would believe her.

"Oh! Well, you can come with us if you want to, I'm here with with my team!" Gaara nodded quickly, and walked over to the boy.

"By the way, I didn't get your name" Gaara panicked

_Shukaku! What the heck should we do now?_

**I don't know, find some cute name, what can you think of?**

_You're asking _me_?_

**Who else does it look like I'm asking, now answer him before he gets suspicious of you!**

"Y-Yumi, what about you?" _Was Yumi even good enough? _The boy looked at her and smiled.

"I'm Hyuuga Yamato! But, don't you have a clan or something? You look like a kunoichi!" Gaara froze _Oh damn!_

**Tell him that you are an orphan and no one knew your parents or something!**

"Well, I'm an orphan and no one knew my parents, they gave me the name Yumi, but no last name, but you're a Hyuuga? I heard a lot about your clan!" _I knew it, I saw those eyes somewhere before._

"Oh, I'm sorry about that" He looked away, seemingly regretting that he asked, then he looked back with a smile "But yes, I'm a Hyuuga, what did you hear about us?" Gaara had to improvies something positive and thought fast.

"I heard you had some awesome kekke-genkai and that all Hyuuga's were really good at chakra control! And their fighting style was unique and strong!" Yamato beamed, before Gaara knew it, he had actually become quite close with the boy.

**Gaara... You're starting to _act _like a girl too!**

_What? I am? Does this affect my personality too?_

**I think it does...**

Soon enough, they were at a camp, two other people were there as well, a girl with long dark brown hair and dark green eyes and another boy with blue, almost black short hair, and orange eyes.

"Yamato! Who is that?" The girl questioned as soon as she saw Gaara.

"Well, her name is Yumi! I met her a while ago when I was searching for food, she said she got lost, so I thought we could bring her to Konoha... Is anything wrong with that?" He seemed a bit nervous, Gaara understood why, afterall it wasn't normal to just bring strangers to your camp.

"Nope! Let's get you some other clothes! And then you can tell us your story and we can see what can be done" The girl said, but seemed to remember something.

"By the way, I'm Riko and this boy here is Shin, he might be cold sometimes, but he's a really good guy when you get to know him!" Shin sighed while Riko was practically yelling all around the place.

"O-Oh, I'm Yumi, nice to meet you" After the introdoctions, Riko dragged Gaara to her tent and found some clothes for her.

"Well, since you have a nice chest and red hair, I think that black would go well with you, I have some extra clothes with me, would you like to borrow them for a while?" Riko asked, Gaara just nodded, blushing abit about the comment with _her_ chest.

"Here!" She handed him a dress, well it looked like a dress, it would shove of her cleavage a bit and it was black, towards the bottom it had been cut in two, most probably to make it easier to move or run in. (Think Sakura's skirt and a top that shows a bit of the chest, hanging together and... Black).

Gaara hadn't noticed until now, but she actually had quite long hair as a girl, it went down the her hips at least.

"Are you shy to change in front of others?" Gaara yelped, she was suprised when she suddenly saw Riko's face right in front of her own.

"Yeah... A bit" Hoping that she would turn around to let her change in peace, luckily it seemed that the girl actually understood.

"Okay, I'll be right outside if you need anything" She said with a smile, Gaara nodded and took the 'dress'.

Once she started changing, she almost couldn't look at her own body, she wasn't used to seeing a woman's body. It took a long time to just take the clothes off, putting the dress on took longer, she couldn't figure out how to put it all together.

"Uhmm. Riko-san, can you help me a bit?" Riko came in after a few moments.

"Sure! What do you need help with?" Noticing that 'Yumi' had trouble with the dress, she went over to her and put the remaining strings together and tied them up.

"There! All nice and dolled up! You're so cute" she said, embarrasing Gaara a bit. Both of them came outside again and the boys stared at Gaara as if they were hungered lions and she was fresh meat. Getting embarrashed she hid behind Riko's back.

"Boys! You're embarrasing her!" She yelled while pointing at them. Shin and Yamato looked at each other and suddenly started laughing.

"What's wrong with you two tonight?" Riko raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, but you actually look tall next to her" Riko fumed and Gaara was starting to get angry, she hated when people called her small.

**Relax kid, your not the same height either, you actually became smaller then what you were before!**

_I know, but I hate it anyways! But then again, how do I go back to being 'Gaara' right now I'm Yumi..._

**Sorry brat, I don't know, your starting to act like a girl too! But think about it, this is how you would look like if you actually were a girl, use it to your advantage**

_How so?_

**It's going to be easier to get information out of male ninja's, and people won't hate on you, because just like you said, you're not 'Gaara' right now, you're 'Yumi'**

_I see!_

"Yumi-chan, let's eat, we'll be heading out tomorrow! We could reach Konoha before nightfall if we hurry and have no breaks, think you can keep up?" Gaara nodded and smiled at the '-chan' part, no on ever treated him nicely at the first meeting before it felt nice to meet people like them.

They ate and went to sleep, Gaara was happier then he had ever been, though he would rather be happy without the breasts and still have his 'manhood', though this was good too.

A/N:

**Bold is when Shukaku, or just a demon is talking**

_Italic is when someone is thinking_

And normal is just... Normal (lol)

I'll draw a picture of Gaara as a girl and draw it on Paint Tool SAI so it can be easier for you guys to imagine how Gaara looks when he is Yumi. I will also upload a picture of Team 21, in other words, Riko, Shin and Yamato.

**In the next chapter, they will arrive at Konoha and meet some people! I'l' write that tomorrow! (Since it's late, I'm still 13 and there's still school tomorrow) But tomorrow I'll upload a couple of chapters! And write a couple of them of course XD**


	3. Chapter 3

The sun rose and the camp was gone, they were already walking towards Konoha.

"Yumi-chan, think you'll become a Konoha Kunoichi?" Riko asked, Gaara thought about it for a bit, and looked back at her.

"If I'll be allowed to, then I will! I've heard so many nice things about Konoha" She smiled and so did Riko, the two boys just looked at them while thinking '_I hope she can stay_'.

-At Konoha's Gates-

"We're here!" Riko yelled, the other three just laughed at her hyperness. Gaara looked up at the village and smiled warmly _I can't wait to see how everyone are._

"Let's go to the Hokage, I think she needs to be informed that there's a new kunoichi here in the village, right?" Shin said, and all four took off.

_Shukaku! What do I do if I don't turn back to a guy? I mean like, I'm the Kazekage!_

**I have no idea brat, but, I think your brother Kankurou or someone else will take over for the time being.**

_If it's Kankurou, then it's okay, otherwise... I don't know._

**Just keep relaxed kid!**

_Yeah yeah, I understand._

"Come in" Gaara, Shin, Yamato and Riko went in to the Hokage, Tsunade, and bowed. Tsunade looked at Gaara, she had never seen him before.

"Who is that?" She said while staring at Gaara, Riko straightened her back and took a step forward.

"That's Yumi, we met her on our mission, apparently she's an orphan, no one ever knew her parents, but the people in the orphanage gave her the name 'Yumi', she got lost and we decided to bring her to Konoha." Tsunade nodded.

"You guys can go, I'll need to talk with her alone for awhile, you know, signing papers on her moving her and all" The other three nodded, bowed and left the room, Riko looked at Yumi one last time before closing the door.

"So... _Yumi_ care to tell me why you're not in Suna?" Tsunade smirked, Yumi looked at her with shock visible on her features.

"W-What are you talking about?" She tried, but it seemed like Tsunade had figured it all out already.

"Look, I know you Gaara, you're the only one I have ever seen that has the kanji for 'Love' carved into their forehead, and... Your red hair and green eyes totally gave you away! But then again, I can sense chakra and know who it is right away" Gaara gaped at her, he hadn't expected for his cover to be blown after 5 minutes.

"O-Oh... But please, don't tell anyone! I don't know how to turn back into a male either, some Suna shinobi did this to me" She somehow wanted to cry, it was all so... Complicated all of a sudden.

"I understand, but do you think you can explain something about the jutsu?" Tsunade asked and Gaara nodded.

"I was caught by five men, two held me in place, to stood by their respective seals and the last one released the jutsu, they didn't even have a name for it, and hit my stomach. Shukaku said that my organs changed, which is pretty... Weird. And then when I woke up, I had a girls body" Tsunade sighed, she hadn't heard of such a jutsu. Never.

"Okay, do you have a place to live?" Gaara shook his head "Uhmm... Okay, then I have to find a place for you to stay at."

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in"

"Tsunade-sama, we're back from our mission" The door opened revealing...

A/N:

Cliffhanger! I am so sorry for not updating this earlier, on Friday all the girls in my class decided to go out and have fun, so I stayed out 'till late at night, then we watched a singing program where one of my best friends was in, and on Saturday I slept in and my family went to the movies... I'll make sure to upload another chapter if I have time!

**I'll not use Gaara anymore, just Yumi!**


	4. Chapter 4

The door opened, revealing Team Gai. Yumi stood up and bowed.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were having guests Tsunade-sama!" Gai said, or more like 'yelled'. Hyuuga Neji looked at Yumi and gave a small nod.

"Who is this beautiful and youthful person?" Lee asked with his usual energetic smile, while TenTen looked at her in awe.

"She's really pretty" Tenten said uncouncioussly, Neji and Gai could only nod, Yumi blushed at the praises.

"Ah, perfect timing! Neji, think Yumi here could live with you for a while? She doesn't have a place to live and your house is well... Big enough" Neji looked a bit suprised but nodded.

"I'd have to talk to Hiashi-sama though" He said, Tsunade looked at him and smiled.

"Just give him this letter and it's going to be alright" she said as she gave Neji a scroll, Neji nodded but looked like as if he didn't really comprehend everything that was happening, TenTen, Lee and Gai seemed to notice this because they were having a hard time holding back their laugther.

"Neji, this really is something new for you huh? You were complaining that nothing happened around here earlier weren't you?" Lee teased, giggling a bit while talking. TenTen and Gai had reached their limits and laughed too. In midst of it all, Yumi looked overly confused and lost.

"You haven't introduced yourself yet!" Tsunade yelled, stopping the laughing and teasing in the room. Team Gai stood in a line immideatly.

"I'm the forever youthful Maito Gai! Sensei for these three youths! Nice to meet you" Gai gave his 'killer-smile'. Yumi sweatdropped.

"I'm Rock Lee, the only ninja that uses only tai-jutsu! You remind me of an old friend veru much! Nice to meett you" Yumi couldn't help but feel guilty _No wonder you remember me, I mean, I almost killed you back then. _Next was TenTen.

"I'm TenTen, then only girl in this team, though, it's fun, if you join our team, then let's be friends, ne?" She said cheerfully, Yumi nodded and managed to smile back.

"I'm Hyuuga Neji, the only Jounin except our sensei, on the team, and... You'll be living with me for now, nice to meet you" Neji slightly blushed at the last part, and looked away. Gai, TenTen and Lee looked like they wanted to tease him, but didn't since Tsunade was sitting in front of them.

After the introductions the five of them left and started walking towards the Hyuuga compound. TenTen was a bit shy about approaching Yumi, she had never seen a girl with such a natural feel to her. Long red hair, shiny green eyes and a perfect body. Yumi noticed and walked over to TenTen and smiled at her.

"TenTen right?" She nodded, still a bit shy.

"I hope we can become good friends! I've never really had any friends, so I'll do my best" TenTen just looked at her and thought _How can no one want to be friends with her? She's not only beautiful, but nice as well._

"YUMI!" Someone yelled, the five of them looked towards where the voice came from, but the only thing they saw was blond hair that ran towards them with two other peope running just behind.

"Eh? Yamato-san?" She said, but couldn't really say anything else as Yamato glomped her.

"Did you get to stay?" He asked excitedly. Yumi nodded and smiled at him.

"I can stay and I'll be staying at Neji-san's place for the time being" Yamato's face hardened and looked over at Neji with a rather comic expression while Neji looked back the same way.

"Neji, I thought you hated all girls except TenTen and Hinata?" Yamato said as he smirked.

"Why? You jealous?" He retorded. TenTen and Yumi just started laughing at the conversation while Gai and Lee were talking about how Yamato was the only person who ever riled Neji up without getting himself killed.

"Yumi-chan! I hope you'll be placed on our team or something" Riko said, Shin was just standing there and looked like as if he didn't care, but Yumi noticed the protective look in his eyes, she guessed that it was for Riko.

After a while all of them seperated, Yamato, Shin and Riko went out for another mission in Nami no Kuni, TenTen went to her family's weapon shop while Lee and Gai went to train some more. Neji and Yumi walked to the Hyuuga compound in an uncomfortable silence.

"So... Care to tell me about some of the stuff you like?" Neji said, trying to start a conversation. Yumi looked at him and started thinking.

"Well... I like sand?" They laughed a bit at that "It makes me feel at ease and I like the feeling of sand running through my fingers, it relaxes me! But eh, other than sand, I guess that I like training and the colour green, what about you?" Neji chuckled a bit, to him, this girl was very interesting.

"I guess that I like my friends and family, though not all of them" Yumi raised an eyebrow "They act like they're better than us, the only ones that don't are Hinata-sama and Yamato, though Yamato's a bastard most of the time" Yumi laughed at the bastard comment.

"But other than that, I like training, just like you, and I enjoy having Hinata-sama's company, it's calming. I think the two of you could become very good friends" Neji smiled, Hinata never really had anyone to talk to, he somehow wanted Yumi and Hinata to become good friends. Yumi nodded, she was thinking about who she was going to meet next.

_Shukaku, what the hell should I do if some goes bitching about me?_

**Why should I know?**

_I dont know, you're older than me you should know better than me_

**You're a girl for heavens sake, bitch back or something**

_Don't wanna, I'd rather bow my head in defeat than bitch back, it's stupid_

**What's with the question anyway?**

_Well, last time I was here Neji had this pack of fangirls running after him_

Yumi was brought back to reality when Neji gently hit her shoulder.

"You okay? You were completely gone for a while" Yumi rubbed the back of her neck and laughed shyly.

"I tend to do that, sorry" Neji just smiled and kept walking, Yumi quickly hurried to his side, when suddenly someone ran over to them and they looked they had seen a ghost.

"Neji? What are you doing walking around with a girl? A hot one at that!" A boy with blond hair and deep blue eyes yelled. Yumi indentified him as Uzumaki Naruto right away, next to him stood a pink haired girl, Haruno Sakura, and another boy, whom she had never seen before.

"Oh, she's staying at my place for the time being, she's new here and doesn't have a place to stay at" She felt Sakura staring at her and felt uncomfortable.

"Who are you?" She said, her voice was filled with suspicion and Yumi didn't like it, but didn't want to be a bitch and act arrogant, so she smiled and answered.

"I'm Yumi, I just got here today and Hokage-sama told me to stay at Neji-san's place" Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is Haruno Sakura!" Yumi nodded and looked at Neji hoping that he would grab the hint that she wanted to leave. Lucky for her he did.

"We should go, it's getting late and we still need to inform Hiashi-sama" He said as he turned around and took Yumi's hand, they started walking away with Sakura and Naruto gaping at them. Neji never acted nice towards girls, much less new ones. Never.


End file.
